The present invention relates to a modular receptacle for high density pin grid arrays and in particular to a modular receptacle which can be readily adopted for pin arrays of different pin counts and configurations.
Since the advent of the integrated circuit chip there has been a constant problem of providing an adequate means to interface the chip with other circuitry, sometimes referred to as the outside world. The problem arises in the high number of closely spaced leads which come from the chip and which must be able to interface in a relatively high density configuration. However, the wide variety in the configurations of chips that are available does not always lend itself to making a uniform receptacle in that there may be varying numbers of pins and various arrays of pins. The heretofore known receptacles have generally been useful only for single IC chip configurations and they are not readily adaptable for expansion and/or revision.